Grateful Mistakes
by Yakedomaru
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes, but some mistakes have bigger consequences than others. The mistakes on a certain night will change the world. Hollow Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

This is Chapter one of my Hollow Ichigo story. This story have IchigoxApacci and Loly. There are not very many of these pairings. I have only found two Loly fics, and around four good Apacci fics.I may add in one other person later on if I see fit. Hopefully you all think this will be a good story. Thanks for reading!

Chapter one: Rotting strawberry

"YOU'RE LATE!" Isshin Kurosaki yelled as he threw a kick at his son, who just walked through the door.

Catching the kick Ichigo Kurosaki gritted his teeth. "Is that how you're supposed to greet your son who just helped out a ghost?" He then threw his dad onto the ground.

Isshin got back up and held his son to the ground. "So now it's the ghost's fault?"

Ichigo threw his dad off him. "Shut up old man! I'm going to my room!" He then stomped up the stairs.

"You did it this time." Karin said, sitting at the table.

"Me? What did I do?" Isshin lifted his head to look at his daughter.

"You're so mean." Yuzu said to him.

"When did our daughters get so mean!" He cried at the poster on the wall of his late wife, Misaki.

(In Ichigo's room)

Ichigo just sat in his bed, thinking about the bad feeling he had all day, when suddenly he felt the house shake. "What the hell!" He yelled as he got off his bed and opened his door.

In the hallway, Yuzu was on the ground. "Ichigo, please help Karin." She managed to say before she passed out.

"Damn it!" He yelled as he ran down the stairs. Getting to the bottom he saw a black monster, with an odd mask on it's face, holding Karin in it's hand. Grabbing a metal bat that was left near the stairs, Ichigo ran towards the monster, intent on saving his sister..

"Damn you!" He yelled when he jumped at the monster. But before he could swing the bat, the monster hit Ichigo with it's fist, sending him flying down the street.

Getting up slowly, he coughed up some blood. The blow had broken at least three ribs and his left ankle. He looked up as the monster loomed above him. "You seem tasty." The thing said as it dropped Karin onto the ground. The thing then hit him again, sending farther down the street.

This time when he got up, he felt no pain. Looking at his body, it seemed normal, besides the chain sprouting from his body, just like all the ghost he'd seen.'Does this mean I'm dead?' he thought confused. Then he noticed the shadow of the thing moving closer to him.

'What now?' he asked himself. Despair grabbed a hold of his mind as he realized that now that he was dead, this thing that killed him would also kill Yuzu and Karin, and he could do nothing about it. In his despair he didn't notice the chain on his chest eat itself away through his chest.

The Hollow jumped back in surprise, as did the Shinigami that had just arrived, when Ichigo's spiritual body exploded, leaving an empty space where he was before. 'How could someone turn into a hollow that fast!' Rukia Kuchiki thought.

The hollow just stood there for a moment, then turned around and started heading for the other prey in the area. When he reached the body of the girl he dropped earlier he reached for her, only to have his arm chopped off to the elbow by a Zanpakuto. It howled as it backed away from the black clad girl that appeared in front of him.

Both of them stopped when they felt a new powerful reiatsu. Looking behind the Hollow, Rukia saw another hollow, which she assumed to be the boy who had just died. It was humanoid, mostly white, with red markings on it's body. It's fingers were blades on the ends. It had a white tail with a red tip swinging behind it. Its mask looked similar to a human skull, with three red marks on the top left side.

The new hollow roared as it charged the other hollow. The other hollow stood no chance as Ichigo began to devour him. Once he finished the hollow, Ichigo turned towards the other source of strong reiatsu in the area.

"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki." The sword in the girls hand turned completely white, with a ribbon growing out of the hilt. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro." A circle of light appeared on the ground beneath Ichigo.

Ichigo charged at the Shinigami, not caring what the light was. He was stopped when the entire area above the circle froze, including part of his tail. Howling Ichigo pulled his tail out with all his strength, barely saving it from being broke into tiny peices. Deciding this could end badly, Ichigo escaped to Hueco Mundo.

(In Soul Society)

"Aizen-taicho" Gin Ichimaru said as he walked into Aizen Sosuke's quarters.

"Yes, Gin?" He asked looking towards his subordinate.

"The human you have been watching, Ichigo Kurosaki, he just turned into a hollow." Gin smiled his usual creepy smile.

Aizen just smiled back. "Is that so. This makes things easier than I thought they would be."

end of chapter one.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Hollow Life

Ichigo Kurosaki, the Vasto Lorde, sat on a boulder, thinking about the past three months.

When he first got to Hueco Mundo, he just started eating hollows. He wasn't sure how long, but before he noticed he was a few stories tall. It didn't change much, all he did was go around eating any hollow he could see. He only stopped once he reached the stage of adjuchas.

As an adjuchas he looked fairly similar to when he was first a hollow, but he had red tufts of fur on his wrist, and his orange hair showed behind him, down to his waist. His mask now hat three more markings on the bottom left of the mask.

He still hunted hollows, but now actually thought about what he was doing. He even let a few hollows that crossed his path live. The last hollow he ate was a giant whale like hollow. After he ate it, he transformed into the Vasto Lorde he is today.

Now he looks even more like a human then he did before. His body was white, with some black lines going up his arms, and some coming from his hollow hole, which was now bigger than before. He has red tufts of fur on his wrist, ankles, and neck. His mask now went to the back of his skull, and had two horns sticking out above were his ears would have been, pointing forward. There were also two black lines coming from his chin, all the way through his eye holes and up to the top of his head.

After he transformed he hasn't found any more hollows. As if they started avoiding him. He then thought about when he was alive. He didn't think he should still remember his human life, but he did.

He noticed three presences behind him. "Hello." One of them said.

He stood and turned around, seeing three shinigami standing there. The one in front was waving his hand, meaning he was the one that talked. "What?" Ichigo asked the man.

The man dropped his hand. "My name is Aizen Sousuke. I am making an army, and I would like you to join me."

Ichigo didn't move. "An army of hollows?"

"No, of Arrancar. Hollows that have removed their masks and gained shinigami powers. If you join me, I will make you an Arrancar, and you will be the Primera Espada."

"Espada?" Ichigo asked.

"The Espada are my top ten Arrancar, the leaders of my army. They are marked as zero through nine. You will be one."

"Why won't I be zero?"

"The zero I have right now is also ten, so it would fit better to have you as one."

Ichigo thought about the proposal for a second. "I suppose this is better than doing nothing."

Aizen smirked, then gestured to his two companions. "These two behind me are my partners, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tousen." Both waved at him. "Now shall we be going then?" Aizen then began walking away, Ichigo, Gin, and Kaname following.

**(one week later)**

"Welcome, my dear Espada." Aizen said as he sat at the head of the table. Looking at the leaders of his army, The Decima, Yammy Llargo, the Noveno Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octava Zommari Rureaux, the Septima Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sexta Nnoitra Gilga, the Quinto Ulquiorra Cifer, the Cuatro Tier Harribel, the Tres Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Segunda Coyote Starrk, and the Primera Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I have called you here to give you the chance to pick a Fraccion to follow you. Outside of Los Noches, I have prepared some hollows for you to pick from." He then stood. "You may pick however many you want, just bring them to me when you have." He left to the room were the shinigamification will take place.

Ichigo stood and went to the pits at a slow pace. He looked like he did when he was alive, only his hair was around an inch longer and shaggy, his face had a mask fragment, had a hole in his chest, and he had two zanpakutos. His mask fragment was his horns, right above his ears, and a strip of mask connecting them. He had two zanpakutos, one was on his waist, the other was on his back. The one on his waist was an average sized katana. It had a rectangular shaped guard, with a horn like decoration on it. The handle is orange with one black tassel on the end of the handle. The one on his back was quite a bit larger than the one on his waist. It has a rectangular bronze hand guard with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short ones. The handle is red with two light blue tassels on the end of the handle. He wore white hakama, and a white long-sleeved shirt with a rip from top to bottom, showing the hollow hole in the middle of his chest.

When he got close to the pits, Grimmjow walked by him with a couple of hollows for his Fraccion. Looking at the other Espada present was Baraggan, who had a few hollows behind him, Harribel, who had yet to pick any, Nnoitra, also without any, and Szayel, who had a few picked out.

Ichigo walked to the first pit and looked into it. 'Just a bunch of mindless hollows killing each other.' Baraggan appeared in the pit and took a hollow. They all seemed fairly strong, but he had no interest in them, so he went to the next pit. It was the same as the last one.

Going to the third pit he looked in. He could see Nnoitra and Szayel each getting a hollow out of the pit. Seeing nothing different about these hollows, he walked to the last hole. No other Espada went towards it as they seemed to be the weakest hollows out of the four pits. Looking in he could tell that it was pretty much the same as the other pits, except three hollows that were working together as a team.

One was a deer hollow, one a snake, and the third a lion. They worked well as a team, taking out hollows that got close to them. He recognized the deer hollow as one he had seen while an adjuchas. Before he could go get them, he noticed two more hollows working together. One was a centipede-like hollow, the other a millipede-like hollow, both of which he recognized from when he was an adjuchas.

Ichigo jumped into the pit and all the hollows stopped moving, wondering who the Primera chose to be his Fraccion. He walked over to the group of three first. "You guys want to be my Fraccion?" He asked them. "If you do, go get out of the pit." He then turned away, hearing all three of them get out of the pit.

Walking to the other two, he could tell they also remembered him. "You two can come too, if you want." He used sonido to move to where the other three had gotten out of the pit. He started walking towards the room where Aizen would make the five of them into arrancar.

**(Where Aizen is)**

"Oi! Aizen, I picked some." Ichigo called out, walking in.

Looking around he could see Grimmjow talking to his new Fraccion. Aizen was looking at him with his usual smile on his face. Ichigo walked farther in, the five hollows behind him coming in as well. "What? The Primera picked a couple of weaklings to be his Fraccion?" Grimmjow howled while laughing.

The deer, lion, and centipede hollows seemed to get mad at what Grimmjow had said. "Believe what you want, Grimmjow." Was all Ichigo said in reply.

"Now, now." Aizen said before Grimmjow could respond. "We should respect the primera's choice, as he must have a reason." Aizen then walked towards Ichigo. "Now let's make them into arrancar, shall we?"

"Go ahead." Ichigo let Aizen by to transform them. Ichigo stood there unmoving while Aizen transformed them, just like he had to him. He didn't look back, as he didn't like watching hollows shingamify.

After a few minutes, Aizen walked back up to his chair. "All done." He said, right before Baraggan walked in with his choices. He walked over to Aizen to have them changed to arrancar, but not before scoffing at Ichigo's new Fraccion.

Ichigo looked behind him to find five naked women standing there, only holding different kinds of blades in their hands. "Uhhhh." He stared at them for a second before he got the red on his cheeks to disappear. "Alright, first things first." One of them started to say her name, but he held up his hand. "You guys need clothes."

Ichigo took the five girls to the room where the clothes are stored. "Go in and pick whatever you like." They all followed this order, while he waited outside.

After a few minutes they all came out wearing different styles of the standard arrancar uniform. He thought they all looked good in the outfits. "Alright, follow me." He then walked to his quarters where they would all be living from now on.

Once there he turned to them. "Okay, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, Primera Espada." He pointed to a random one of the girls. "You start."

She walked forward. "My name is Loly Aivirrne." Loly is a teenage-looking,Arrancar with long, pigtailed black hair, a slender build, and light-pink eyes. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, and has teeth still connected to it, though it appears that her hair ties might also be part of her mask fragments as the left one seems to connect to the eyepiece on her left temple. Loly's uniform was a white, schoolgirl-themed skirt with a small black bow on the front, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She also wears a white-colored, black-outlined shirt that ties to her neck, reveals a fair portion of her stomach and breasts, reveals her arms from the shoulders down to the elbows, and not much else except material to barely cover her chest. He could not see her Zanpakuto.

The one next to her spoke up next. "My name is Menoly Mallia." Menoly is a teenage-looking, Arrancar. Her mask is identical to Loly's, but on the opposite side of her face. She also wears a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets that may also be part of her mask fragments. Menoly's attire consists of a white dress that wraps around with a modest v-neck, an upturned collar and sleeves with short slits on the side reaching slightly pass her elbows, a black sash around her hips and shoes identical to that of Loly. Menoly has short and spiky blond hair with four flicks hanging over her mask remnant and her eye color is emerald green.

"My name is Apacci Emilou." Another said. Apacci is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia, meaning she has two differently colored eyes; her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black jaw-length hair and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle, much like that of a unicorn. She wears the white standard Arrancar uniform, but it is customized with shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v neck and gloves and collars over her wrists, Ichigo guessed was her zanpakuto.

Ichigo turned to the girl on her right. "My name is Cyan Sung-sun." Sung-Sun is a slender Arrancar with long flowing olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and three pink dots just below her right eye. She has lavender-colored eyes. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her uniform consists of a long white dress with long sleeves that extend well past her hands and with a single slit in each one. She also wears two thin belts that criss cross around her waist. Ichigo could not see her zanpakuto either.

The last of his new Fraccion stepped forward. "My name is Mila Rose." Mila Rose is a dark-skinned Arrancar who dresses like an Amazon warrior and has a toned body. She has long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Hollow hole is positioned midway between her navel and breasts.

"All right, that's the introductions. I'm sure that there are plenty rooms for each of you to have your own, if you want." He then walked towards his room. "I would like to test you guys out tomorrow." He then went to his room to sleep, leaving them to their thoughts.

**(the next morning)**

Ichigo got up and met his Fraccion outside his quarters. "Greetings." He said raising his hand to them. "Follow me." They nodded and followed him out into the sands of Hueco Mundo.

He turned and faced them a little ways out. "Alright, I know that you guys can work together, but first I want a feel of your individual powers without releasing. So, I want you guys to play janken."

The five of them looked questionably at him. "Rock-paper-scissors." The faces didn't change. He then proceeded to explain the game to them. They then played until Apacci came out the winner. "Then let's get started." He then proceeded to beat each of them up in turns.

**(14 hours later)**

"Is this your limits?" He asked the five girls panting on the sand. "Alright then, just rest for awhile, then we will head back." Ichigo sat on a rock and pulled out his oversized zanpakuto. Aizen had told him it was a different one than the one that held his hollow powers. He said he had shinigami powers before he became a hollow, then when he got more shinigami, his old powers came out. He had tried to talk to the sword many times, but to no luck yet.

He sat there, focusing everything on his sword. Suddenly he opened his eyes and found himself in a city. The odd thing was, he was standing on the side of a building, but felt gravity pulling him towards it, and not the ground.

"Hello, Ichigo." He turned to look at where the voice came from to see an old man with a tattered black coat, black shades, and fairly long black hair.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the man.

"My name is ********"

"What? I can't hear you."

"So you can still not hear me then." the old man turned away from him. "You are not ready yet."

"Ready for what?"

"You will find out soon." Ichigo was then pulled back into the outer world. Looking around his Fraccion was getting up off the ground. He could hear three of them calling him a bastard.

"Alright, lets head back then." He used sonido to get back faster. They followed his example.

(back at the Primera Palace)

"Damn that bastard!" Apacci said as she sat down on the sofa in the room.

"You shouldn't talk like that bout Kurosaki-sama, Apacci." Sung-sun warned her.

"I'll say whatever I want! If he doesn't like it, he can kill me!"

"I agree!" Said Loly as she sat down in a chair. "He hasn't told us not to say anything, so why can't we?"

"Well, what if he thought it would be a thing that didn't need to be said?" Menoly asked.

"Then those two will die." Mila Rose said pointing to Apacci and Loly.

"If he can kill us!" Loly and Apacci yelled at the same time, standing up.

"If who can kill you?" All the girls jumped and looked at Ichigo who was at the doorway.

"Kurosaki-sama!" Menoly and Sung-sun said at the same time.

"You know, I would prefer it if you guys called be Ichigo. I don't like that 'sama' stuff." He walked into the room.

"Whatever you say, Kurosaki-sama." Apacci bowed after she said that.

Ichigo sighed. "Call me whatever you want, I don't care. I need to talk to all of you, so sit down." everyone besides Ichigo sat down somewhere in the room. "Aizen has given me a mission. I am allowed to take two of you." They all seemed to get excited about this. "Apacci, Loly, you two will come with me."

"Alright!" They both said at the same time.

"We will be leaving in the morning. I will tell you what we're doing then." He then left for his room.

"Ha! What now Mila Rose! I got chosen to go on a mission!" Apacci gloated.

"He might just want to get you killed off." Mila Rose relied. "I know I would regret getting a flat-chest like you as a subordinate."

"You must be pretty jealous of us for getting chosen." Loly said as she started walking to her room.

Smirking Apacci started for her room, although she still had a tick mark on her head. "Too bad for you, Gorilla." They all then went to their rooms.

**(Next day)**

"Hurry up you two!" Ichigo yelled behind him at his subordinates.

"We're coming!" Loly and Apacci yelled back.

They were in gigai made by Szayel, walking to tell Aizen they were setting out like he asked. Ichigo looked like he did when he was alive, just with more muscles and his hair. He Apacci looked the same as usual except you can't see her mask fragment. Loly looked the same besides her mask fragment not being there. They all were wearing shinigami academy student uniforms.

As he kept walking, Ichigo noticed Nnoitra coming down the hall. Nnoitra noticed him and grinned. "Hey, Primera. Heard you have a mission."

"Yup." Ichigo said.

"Good luck. I know you are going to need it." Nnoitra walked by, smirking at the confused Fraccion.

"Why would we need good luck from him?" Loly asked.

"Because we are going to Soul Society." Ichigo then turned into a room, leaving the girls with shocked faces. "You coming?" He asked, sticking his head back out of the door.

"Hai!" They said running to catch up.

End of Ch 2

Thank you for reading my fanfic. I think there might be questions about any kind of differences from cannon that are not painfully obvious; if you have one, just ask me in a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Grateful Mistakes ch 3: The Mission

Ichigo was surprised at how lax the security seemed to be here. They had walked into the Soul society without notice. Of course, they were only in the Rukon district, and the gigai Szayel made completely masked their spiritual pressure. 'Still,' Ichigo thought, 'It's odd that I can't feel any shinigami in the area.' He knew that Aizen, Gin, and Touzen were captains of the shinigami, so they could have made sure no shinigami where around.

Ichigo turned to his followers. "The mission is to take a girl that Aizen says he has interest in. She has orange hair, the only student at the Shinigami Academy with orange hair, so she should be easy to spot." Apacci and Loly both nodded. "Let's go then." Ichigo said walking away from them.

"Hai!" They said following right behind him, happy that they got to be on a mission with him.

They found the Academy easily. It was a fairly large building with 'Shinigami Academy' in big bold letters above the gate. Ichigo turned around to face the girls. "You two go find out where the girls dorm is, that's most likely where she is."

They nodded and walked towards a group of girls they thought would be good to ask. 'act nice and friendly.' they thought to themselves.

"Excuse me." Apacci got the groups attention with her rude tone. "Can you tell me where the girls dorm is?"

The girls looked at each other for a second before turning back to the disguised arrancar. "Oh," The girl who seemed to be the leader of the group said, standing as tall as she could to look down on the girls. "did some new students get lost? How sad." The girl shook her head in a disapproving manor. Apacci and Loly didn't quite get what she meant, but could sense the sarcasm in her words. "You were born with bodies like that, and now you're lost. Your life's must be intolerable, huh?"

Understanding the jab at them, both of the girls were about to jump out of there gigai and torture the girl to death. Before they could, a girl with black hair stepped between the groups, looking at the blonde that's life had been saved. "Stop being a bitch, Miranda." She said, then turned around to the other girls. "I can show you to the dorm."

"Go to hell Tatsuki." The girl, now known as Miranda, yelled after them. Tatsuki led Loly and Apacci towards the dorms. "Don't you ignore me dammit!" The three girls just kept walking, making no sign they heard her. "Get back here!" Apacci and Loly smirked as the girl kept yelling at them until they could no longer hear her.

(With Ichigo)

Ichigo felt Apacci and Loly's masked spiritual pressure moving away from him, so he followed after them, some way behind. He was happy that even though their power was masked, they could still tell each other apart. He could see them following another girl, but he couldn't see anything but her black hair.

He followed them until they went inside a building. He decided to stay out a few minutes to give them a chance to part with the girl that led them there.

(Inside the dorm)

"Thank you." Apacci said looking the other way as she was unused to being nice to someone. She also had reason to be thankful as she didn't think Ichigo would've been happy with her if she had killed the girl before the mission was completed.

"No problem." Tatsuki said smiling. "You sure you can find your way from here?"

"Yes, I believe we can find our way now, thank you for the assistance." Loly was putting on a good act of being a nice person, even though she had just as much practice in it as Apacci.

"Like I said, no problem. See you later." Tatsuki said as she jogged up to higher levels of the dorm.

"You're terrible at acting." Loly told Apacci as soon a Tatsuki was gone.

"What? I'll have you know I'm a pro at acting!" Apacci said, puffing out her chest in pride.

"Whatever you can make yourself believe." Loly said turning to Ichigo, who had just walked into the building.

"Grrr." Apacci growled at Loly, but pushed aside her anger as Ichigo approached them.

"Good job you guys." Ichigo said looking around. 'Even if she has weird hair,' Ichigo thought to himself, noting that his hair was weird too, 'It'll take too long to find her with this many people spread out all over the place.' He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He motioned for the girls to follow him as he started up the stairs. They followed him until he stopped on the last floor. "I want you two to demolish this floor, there doesn't seem to be anybody on it."

"Why does that matter?" They both asked, wondering why. They then glared at each other for talking at the same time, but quickly turned back to Ichigo.

"Well, firstly, if someone was up here it could be our target, and we shouldn't kill who we want to catch **alive**." He strained the last word to get it across to them. "Secondly, I don't feel like killing without reason."

They looked at him puzzled, as most arrancar would've welcomed the chance to kill somebody. "Alright Ichigo-sama." They both smirked as the Primera Espada sighed in defeat at trying to get them to call him Ichigo. They all removed their gigais, as they probably wouldn't need them anymore. Each of the fraccion sent out two bala into the walls of the top floor. An alarm went off, along with a voice saying to evacuate immediately. They moved to the side of the building where they could see the group of girls gathering from the evacuation.

"There!" Apacci said, seeing some orange in the crowd. Ichgio didn't look where she pointed; he was instead focused on the shinigami in a captain's hiori standing away from the group, glaring at him.

'That must have been my bad feeling.' He thought. 'I couldn't seem to feel any spiritual pressures above the level of Gillian.' Those gigai had a flaw that Ichigo was now finding out about. He could also feel more spiritual pressure making their way to them. "Apacci, Loly." The girls looked at him. "Stay close to me until I say, then try to run, whether we have the girl or not." They both nodded after seeing the captain, and feeling the approaching threat. It was finally being forced upon them that they were in enemy territory and at a huge disadvantage.

They ran down the stairs as to not attract too much attention. They blended into the crowed quickly so the captain that they could now see more clearly would not be able to attack as easily. Ichigo hurried through the crowed until he came to the orange haired girl. He grabbed her wrist forcefully. She let lose a gasp of surprise as she turned towards him. Ichigo's breath stopped in his throat. A strong, for a normal soul, kick connected with the side of his head but he didn't budge.

"Ichigo/Kurosaki-kun?" Two girls said, the one who was grabbed and the one who kicked. The movement had attracted attention from the people around them.

Apacci and Loly were confused. Hearing the girl who was their target say Ichigo's name surprised them greatly. The two arrancar were also surprised when the nice girl who helped them earlier kicked him in the face then said his name in unison with the orange haired girl. They were still to be surprised at what he said in response.

"Inoue?" He then turned to the girl that kicked him, "Tatsuki?" It was the same name they had learned was hers from the yelling of that bitch. That only meant one thing to the girls.

'They knew each other before.' Both girls thought angrily, although they didn't know why they were angry, but at that point they weren't concerned with why.

"Run." They heard the order but it was drowned out by anger. He turned and looked them in the eyes. "Run!" He repeated this time they understood. They began running to find a better place to open the garganta for their escape.

(Orihime's POV)

After coming outside and seeing the top floor cave in, Orihime had wondered what happened. All of a sudden a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. She gasped and turned toward the attacker only to be too surprised to speak for a moment. When Tatsuki had kicked him in the face, Orihime realized who she was looking at. "Kurosaki-kun?" She had voiced out. She heard Tatsuki say his name, but was too shocked to think on that for the moment.

He looked very similar to how she remembered him. His body was more toned and defined, and his hair was longer, but those were small things. The major difference she noticed was the two horns sticking out from his head.

"Inoue? Tatsuki?" He had said their names which meant he remembered her. She felt happy that she could see Ichigo and that he remembered her. That was brought down at his next words. "Run." At first she hadn't understood, then he turned his head behind him, were she could see two girls with things on their faces and clothes that looked similar to Ichigo's. "Run!" He had repeated with more authority to the girls who immediately ran away for a reason she didn't know.

Suddenly he let go of her as a shinigami started to attack him. She fainted from the overload in her brain as Tatsuki ran to her side.

(Ichigo's POV)

As soon as his fraccion was out of sight, Ichigo looked back and took another look at his childhood friend and her best friend. He then noticed that there was a wide circle around them, and that the captain was upon him. He let go of Orihime and jumped backwards, blocking the strikes the captain was sending at multiple vital spots on his body. Even though he had his hierro, he didn't feel like taking a chance as this shinigami seemed very skilled in hand to hand fighting and seemed to know the weak spots on the human body.

After going for a while he sonidoed away and she only turned to face him. He had expected her to follow him but she didn't. Instead she started talking, which is just what he had hoped for. "What are you doing here arrancar?" She asked in a serious voice.

Ichigo decided to play as innocent as common sense would allow. "I just felt like stopping by and seeing the sights. Like a vacation." He shrugged as if he wasn't concerned. "Did I enter forbidden territory? I saw lots of other people around."

His words only seemed to piss off the shinigami as she drew her blade from her back. "Fine, I'll just kill you then torture those other two."

This made him mad. No one would touch his subordinates if he could help it. "As much fun as this might become, I prefer to know the name of who I fight, especially if it's the person who will kill me."

He reached down and took off his shoes and threw them to the ground. "I even had my sign of identification put where those I beat will know who I am." he lifted up his foot that had a number one tattooed on the bottom of it. "I am the Primera Espada, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Captain of squad two, Soifon." She then put her hand on her zanpokuto. "JintekiShakusetsu, Suzumebachi." Her sword glowed white and seemed to shrink until it was just a stinger-like blade on the middle finger of her right hand. She then disappeared and reappeared right in front of him her dagger stabbing towards his abdomen.

Ichigo, surprised at her speed, was stabbed before he used sonido to escape. He looked down at the injury, surprised it passed his Hierro, to see a black butterfly like symbol extend from the wound. "What is that?"

"That's a Homonka." Soifon responded.

"What's it do?" Ichigo asked looking back at her.

"You'll find out soon." She said as she shunpoed again. This time she was surprised to see her hand stopped by Ichigo before it could reach the other stabbed point.

"I see," He said, drawing the sword that was on his waist. "So you need to attack the same spot for the ability to work."

Soifon tried to pull her hand back, but found she couldn't. "Dammit." She mumbled under her breath. This man was strong, worth the number one he wore on his body. She opened her palm and took a breath. "Hado, 33, soukatsui!" The blast of blue energy rushed out of her palm straight into her enemy. Soifon tried to pull her arm again, but it still wouldn't move.

"That's dangerous." Ichigo commented after the smoke cleared.

Soifon gritted her teeth as she saw no forms of injury. '_I can't hold back_.' She realized. "Shunko!"

Ichigo yelped in surprise and let go of Soifon as a bright light came from her. He then felt his body fly back a ways. He stopped his flight and saw that Soifon was covered in a light that he would have to say looked similar to kido. He could also see smoke coming from her outstretched fist, and from his chest where she had punched him.

Ichigo felt a garganta open and felt it was time to go. He couldn't complete his mission, but at least no one died. "Seems like it's time for me to leave." Ichigo said as he was about to sonido away.

Before he could, he felt someones arms wrap around him. "I got him captain!" A very annoying voice yelled right in his ear. "Hurry and come-" The man stopped and screamed as his right arm was lopped off thanks to Ichigo's excellent swordsmanship.

"Sorry." Ichigo said to the fat man before he used sonido to run from the blast of kido that took up the space he was just a second ago.

"Dammit." Soifon said as her shunko dissipated. Panting slightly she walked over to her vice-captain as blood seeped into his clothing from his now stump of an arm.

"Soifon-taicho!" The fourth squads Vice-Captain appeared in the clearing, followed by squad three, five, and ninth vice-captains. "Oh my god!" She said looking at Omaeda's severed arm. She then got to work on trying to reattach to limb.

"That's terrible!" Hinamori said, putting her hands to her mouth.

"I can't put it back." Isane said. "The cut was clean but it just won't heal back." The others present were shocked, besides Soifon who had expected some kind of side effect. The man was too strong for his attacks to not leave some kind of effect, as she had seen some hollow injuries not being able to heal easily from the evil energy they release. What she hadn't seen before was a arrancar with two swords, which he had. She didn't know when, but she would meet him soon, and she would get to the bottom of it.

(That night, Orihime's POV)

Orihime opened her eyes slowly, still feeling groggy from just waking. She sat up and looked around. She was in the infirmary of the academy. Sitting beside he Tatsuki was staring off into space. After a second she took notice of her friend waking. "Hey, Orihime, how are you feeling?" Her best friend asked.

"I feel," She paused for a moment to think, "Worried."

Tatsuki nodded. "So do I. We finally found Ichigo, but something feels wrong about him."

"We have been looking for him sinse we died." She said, staring at the sheets covering her legs.

(flashback)

"Hey Orihime." Tatsuki said cheerfully after Orihime opened the door to their apartment.

"Hi, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime replied quietly, opening the door more, allowing her friend entry.

Tatsuki walked in and held up a bag of food. "I brought over some food for us to eat, who knows what you've been eating, right?" Tatsuki said playfully.

They went and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. "Thanks." Orihime said even quieter than before.

Tatsuki got the food out and served some to her and Orihime. "Cheer up, Orihime." Tatsuki said sadly. "He wouldn't want us to mope around."

"I know." Orihime said, just staring at the food on the table. It had been one week since her love interest, Kurosaki Ichigo, had died. Everyone was sad when they heard. Mizuiro hasn't talked to anyone and is usually staring at his phone, or looking off into space. Keigo's crazy antics had stopped beside the occasional joke. Chad didn't really seem to change to any of them, but he slowly stopped talking to people. Tatsuki was sad, but tried to hide it whenever she could. Orihime had become very silent, but she was slowly starting to talk more. Tatsuki thought of it as an improvement.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki-chan." She said eating a bit of the food.

"It's alright, Orihime, I understand." Tatsuki replied, also eating some food.

A stuffed bear fell from a shelf on Orihime's wall. "Enraku," She said retrieving the bear. " Why did you fall down?" She picked him up to see his face ripped. "Awww." She slightly whined. She then saw blood on her hand before and invisible force went through her body. Landing against the wall she looked up.

"Orihime!" She saw Tatsuki run the opposite direction she was. She looked what was in that direction to see a giant monster.

Orihime tried to yell, scream, do anything, but she couldn't get her voice to work. She watched as Tatsuki stopped at a thing below the monster. She wanted to yell at Tatsuki. Yell at her to run, to look up, do anything that might save her, but she could only watch as the monster smacked Tatsuki through her apartment wall.

She cried silently as the monster moved towards her. "Orihime." It said as it picked up a chain that was lying on the floor. It used both hands as it broke the chain in half.

As soon as the chain broke, Orihime felt agonizing pain run through her entire body.

(Tatsuki POV)

Tatsuki picked herself up and looked at the rubble she was laying in. She looked around, trying to figure out what had happened that sent her out side. She looked up and saw a hole in the wall of the second floor of Orihime's house. She blinked when it looked like a black form had blocked her vision for a second.

"What's going on?" She asked as she stood. Looking down she found a chain attached to her chest. Before she could inspect it further, a girl jumped from the hole in the wall with Orihime on her back. She walked over and sat Orihime down near Tatsuki. Tatsuki walked over to see a chain on Orihime's chest too. 'What are these?' she thought before turning to the black form.

"Excuse me." The short girl said. "I have some things I need to inform you about."

Tatsuki looked back to Orihime, seeing she was pretty out of it she knew she would have to explain everything that was about to be said, so she decided to listen. "I'm all ears."

"You two are dead." The person said bluntly. Tatsuki's eyes widened, but she kept her attention focused so she could listen. "You were killed by what is called a hollow. It is an evil spirit that attacks and eats humans. I'm sorry for not making it in time to save you." The girl bowed to show how sorry she was. "I am a shinigami. It is my job to exercise hollows and send dead people, like you, to the soul society, your equivalent of heaven." Tatsuki nodded in understanding, although she wasn't quite sure if this person was lying or not. Also, she could be dreaming all of this after falling asleep at Orihime's.

The figure then drew her sword. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. I wish you luck in the afterlife." She said sincerely, walking towards them.

"Did you send a person named Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime asked surprising the other two people.

"I was assigned here a week ago. If he died within that time I most likely did."

Orihime smile as the shinigami put the hilt of her sword on Orihime's head and she disappeared in a pool of light. Letting the girl do the same to her, Tatsuki mumbled a "Thank you." Before she disappeared.

"I just hope the one they mentioned wasn't the one on the night I arrived." Rukia commented gravely as she jumped away.

(Flashback end)

They joined the shinigami academy for a higher chance of seeing their friends, most notably Ichigo, and to try to make sure to limit the people that would die the same way as them. They had no luck until today, but something seemed wrong with him.

"We need to research this." Orihime said with resolve evident. Since they had died, she had gotten better, but she was much more serious about things than she used to be.

"Alright then, let's go to the library." Tatsuki said as she held her hand for Orihime to grab. Orihime accepted the help and followed her friend to the library.

When they got there they greeted the librarian and headed to the senior section of the library. They searched the books for anything, using mostly the mask like things on Ichigo's face as a clue, but got nothing.

"Excuse me." The librarian said walking over to them. "You have been here for a while. Is there anything I can help with?"

Tatsuki and Orihime stood. "Do you know anything about that indecent today?" Tatsuki asked.

"The arrancar?" The librarian asked with worried look on her face.

"What are arrancar?" Orihime asked, worried by the look on the librarians face.

"Arrancar are hollows that have removed their mask and gained shinigami powers. Part of their mask remains on their face, so we can usually tell from appearances, if not from the hollow like spiritual pressure they release. You should probably stay away from them." The librarian informed them with a stern look on her face, then walked away.

Orihime fell to her knees sobbing as the librarian said meant. Tatsuki just stood there, a pained expression on their face, tears threatening to fall.

(The next day, Las Noches)

Ichigo sat in the lounge part of his home. He preferred to say it like that instead of palace, as palace made him think he was stuck up. Although sometimes he would admit that this place had to be a palace. Even with him and his fraccion there were many empty rooms in the place.

'I wonder how long it's been since I died.' he thought to himself. After seeing people from his old life he had thought about it all night. 'I guess it's hard to estimate, it might have been years already.' He looked at the palm of his hands. 'And how many lives have I ruined?'

He sat there another minute before deciding it was useless to think about it. He would probably find out eventually.

Aizen hadn't been mad that he had failed the mission to take Orihime. He said that he could send another arrancar to try later. Grimmjow had made comments. Nnoitra laughed at him. Baraggan had questioned his rank. Ichigo ignored them all.

Ichigo looked up as his fraccion slowly began to come into the room. All looking slightly groggy, but he could get that out of them. "Follow me." he said in one of his rare commanding tones. They all jumped to attention, and immediately followed him as he sonidoed outside of Los Nochas.

Stopping quite a ways from the wall, he turned to face his now arriving fraccion. "Okay, you all ready for training?" He asked in a cheerful tone, with a smile.

"Training?" Mila Rose asked.

"What kind of training?" Loly asked soon after.

"I'm going to spar with you," He told them outright. "But no resurreccion." They all reluctantly got into fighting stances, waiting for Ichigo to start the training. "Start." He hadn't even finished when Apacci and Loly were already charging him.

(one hour later)

Ichigo stood five feet away from the three unconscious girls and the two that were about to fall. He had pushed the girls nonstop for an hour and now two were left. Halfway through he had promised a gift to the last one standing, and neither Loly or Apacci would give up.

"Who's going to win." Ichigo said as both started to fall. At the last second, Loly managed to stay upright as Apacci fell into the sand, but stayed conscious. "Loly wins." Ichigo said as he walked towards her, Apacci growling on the ground. He stopped in front of her, leaned down, and planted his lips onto hers.

Loly's eyes went wide as the kiss continued for half a minute, Ichigo finally releasing her lips with a pop sound. "Congratulations." He said as she collapsed onto his shoulder. He got her in a better place to carry, and then walked over to the rest of his fraccion, picking them up then disappearing with sonido.

Ichigo entered his palace and placed each of them in their beds. He then yawned and headed to his own room to sleep, as he didn't get any last night.

Loly lay in her bed thinking about the kiss. 'It felt so nice.' She thought as she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Apacci lay in her bed fuming, although, she wouldn't admit why. 'Damn bastard beating us up, then kissing her. I should have won dammit!' she yelled in her mind till she finally passed out.

Chaper end

I finally updated something. I hope those of you that read the first two chapters enjoy this one as well! The place for Ichigo's tattoo is still slightly under debate. I think it being under his foot is funny, but not sure if I'll keep it that way. I mean, he would have to take off his shoes a lot right? Thanks for reading!

Review or a gillian class menos will step on your house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: I don't own Bleach. Or and of the character in this chapter. i might make up some later on though. those would in fact, be mine.

Chapter 4: mission #2 and 2.5

Ichigo walked into the large living room of his palace, where his fraccion was sitting. As he walked in the girls got up and stood in a line. "I told you guys," He said after a sigh, "You don't have to do that." They all nodded in confirmation, but made no indication they would stop. Ichigo decided to ignore it, again. "I've received another mission. This time I'll be taking Mila Rose and Sung-Sun. Follow me."

"Hai!" they said in unison before following Ichigo out of the room, leaving behind two angry arrancar and one neutral one.

"Damn it! I wanted to go!" Apacci and Loly said at the same time.

"Just deal with it." Melony said before walking to her room. Both of the other girls just growled at her and at each other for saying the same thing.

**(Ichigo POV)**

Ichigo was pissed about the mission. It was to go to Karakura Town and test the defenses. At least that's what Aizen said. He didn't know what Aizen wanted with Karakura Town, but he would do the mission anyway. If something came up he'd deal with it then.

Ichigo and his fraccion met with Ulquiorra, who was assigned to the mission as well because he could replay what he saw back to everybody. "Time to go."Ichigo said as he opened a Garganta to Karakura Town and them all going in.

**(At Karakura Town)**

Ishida gasped as he felt an immense reiatsu bear down on him. He couldn't tell exactly what it was, but it was huge and was similar to hollows. That was enough for him to find the desire to kill it. Halfway there, he coincidently met up with Sado Yatsutora, who was physically sweating from the reiatsu.

No words needed as an understanding passed between the two. 'Good luck.'

**(Back with Ichigo)**

"Were is everybody?" Mila Rose complained loudly.

"They probably knew you aren't a threat, and are taking their time." Sung-Sun Replied while smirking behind her sleeve.

A tic mark appeared on Mila Rose's head. "What did you just say you-"Her rant was cut off as a reishi arrow impacted her hierro and dissipated.

All the Arrancar turned towards the lone figure, who was holding a bow as if her just fired it. "I would prefer it if you would either stop bickering or kill eachother." The boy in glasses said as another arrow appeared in the bow. His mouth opened as if he were about to speak again, but he hesitated then closed his mouth. "Kurosaki?" He mumbled under his breath. Ulquiorra took note of him knowing the name. Although Ichigo heard his name, he couldn't remember this boy from anywhere.

Before Ichigo could question the glasses wearing Quincy, the arrow in his bow shot out and impacted Mila Roses forehead. Her head barely moved, but it was enough to piss her off. "Ichigo-Sama! I'm going to kill this bastard!" she then charged the man as another arrow impacted her hierro. Her fist made contact with his face and sent him flying through a wall, while Mila Rose smirked in satisfaction.

'Dammit!' Ishida thought as he got up from the ruble. 'I can't beat her, much less the ones behind her.' He realized that he stood no chance against any of the hollow like creatures. 'I'm sorry, Oji-San, but I have to take off the glove.' He then lifted up his right hand. Then lifted his left and grabbed one of the prongs sticking out of his glove.

Mila Rose noticed him getting up and confidently strolled towards him. "Hah, you're just a weak little human. What could you possibly do to me?"

His hand firmly gripped the piece of his bow. "I can kill you." He answered before snapping the piece off, in turn removing the glove his grandfather told him he could never take off.

Ichigo's eyes widened at the sudden surge of reiatsu that washed over him from the teenage boy. "Shit." He muttered as he started a sonido towards Mila Rose.

"Mila Rose!" Sung-Sun yelled in fear for her friend. Both were too late as a large arrow of reishi had went through Mila Rose's body, slitting her into three separate pieces. Her left arm flew away from what was left of the main body as all that was left of her stomach and chest was her collar bone.

Ichigo appeared beside what was left of Mila Rose, and looked at her broken form for a second, realizing he should've been more alert. Even f someone was weak, then could get lucky shots in.

Ishida started to pull back another arrow when the upper part of his bow was disconnected from the rest, along with his right hand and forearm. Seeing a man he knew was dead swing a sword that easily cut through was should have been the Quincy's strongest bow, and his arm, terrified him. 'Impossible!' Ichida thought, eyes wide, 'It should be impossible for anyone to defeat me now! That level of speed and power is impossible!'

Ichigo brought his sword back up, very slowly compared to his last movement, to finish the young human. "Nake, Benihime." Ichigo was forced to retreat, as a wave of red energy filled the space he momentarily resided in.

Ichigo looked at the directing the attack came from with a heated glare. "Ah, Good evening, Kurosaki-Kun!" An oddly dressed man with a bucket hat on his head, zanpokto in his hand, and a fan in his other hand. He was walking at a leisurely pace towards Ichigo.

Ichigo looked back towards Ishida to see a dark skinned woman in orange clothing grab The Quincy and his arm, then shunpo away. Ichigo looked back at the man with a bucket hat, his glare completely gone. "Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

Urahara could tell by the sound of his voice that although his face was stoic, he was angered, and Urahara would have to speak carefully. "Well, how could I not know about one of my friends kid. Especially since he never shuts up about them when we talk, mostly his girls but." Urahara shrugged nonchalantly. "You don't look much like Isshin, especially with those horns on your head." He pointed his fan at the Primera's head. "Now, Kurosaki-Kun, what are your intentions for coming here?" as he put his fan to cover the bottom of his face

"My intention is to kill the one who killed my subordinate." Ichigo said it immediately, knowing for sure Mila Rose was in fact dead.

"Ah, but your old classmate was only protecting his precious people from hollows." Ichigo's eyes narrowed as the man's face turned serious. "We don't want a reoccurrence of what happened to my friend isshin's wife to happen again."

Ichigo's face turned into a look of surprise, then confusion, then back to blankness. Although the rage seemed to have been quelled. "What do you mean?"

The man closed his fan and lowered it. "Isshin Kurosaki's wife, your mother, was killed by a hollow named Grand Fisher. She was killed while shielding her son from the hollow."

Ichigo went into shock as Sung-Sun appeared beside him, tears staining her face. "Ichigo-Sama!" She yelled at him. "Ichigo-Sama!" She continued in her panicky state.

Ulquiorra appeared on the other side of Ichigo. "I believe now is a proper time to leave." He stated as he opened a Garganta behind them.

Ichigo broke out of his surprise and his face went blank again. "Bye-Bye! Kurosaki-Kun!" The man said while waving his fan and smiling in a goofy manner.

Ichigo stopped before following the other two arrancar into the garganta. "In return for this information, I will not pursue the human. Also, you never said your name."

"Oh, how Rude of me! My name is Urahara Kisuke!" He said in his joyous tone.

While entering the Garganta, Ichigo couldn't help but think that Kisuke would be a good ally if he ever decided to go against Aizen.

**(Aizen's throne room)**

"Welcome back." Aizen said as His two Espada and a lone fraccion entered from the garganta. "I see there is a missing member."

Sung-Sun flinched, but Ulquiorra and Ichigo made no visible reaction. The rest of Ichigo's fraccion appeared beside Sung-Sun, their emotions masked. Well, Melony's were. Apacci and Loly had anger all over there faces.

"Ulquiorra." Said Espada stepped forward, and without further orders, plucked out one of his eyes. He then stretched his arm out and crushed the visual organ in his hand. The ability to show people what you've seen by crushing your eye kinda creeped Ichigo out. "I see." Aizen commented as he saw how things played out.

The rest of Ichigo's fraccion took the confirmation of their comrades death sadly, but they were happy about ichigo's response to the death, as it meant he cared for them.

"Hah!" Grimmjow laughed at the scenes that played through his mind."So much for the 'Great Primera'! I would've annihilated all three of the bastards in one second!"

Ulquiorra turned towards the septima espada, as did Ichigo's fraccion, although Ichigo kept his eyes focused on Aizen. "That was not what our orders required of us."

"But they didn't say not to!" Grimmjow retorted.

Before the argument could continue, or other would join in, Aizen stepped in. "You are all dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand, in a tone that left no argument. All of the Arrancar left the room, except the Primera and his Fraccion. "Is they something you need?" Aizen asked, although he knew the answer.

"Do you know about a hollow named Grand Fisher?" He asked, his face and voice devoid of emotion.

"Ah, yes I do recall a hollow of that name." Ichigo ever so slightly tensed. "I believe he recently became an arrancar. He will most likely show up in Karakura Town soon. He claims to get the best female souls from there." Aizen said with a glint in his eye.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. "Thank you." Ichigo said as he turned and left, his fraccion following, confused and overwhelmed about that nights occurrences.

"You're welcome, Kurosaki-Kun." Aizen said as the smirk on his face widened a little.

**(Primera quarters)**

Ichigo walked in and immediately sat down in a chair in the 'living room' area of his palace. "Sit down and I will answer a few questions." His fraccion complied immediately, but didn't speak for a while.

Apacci was the one to break the silence, in a very subtle way. "How could you let Mila Rose die!" She practically screamed, now standing once again. Everyone's thought process was broken by the words.

"I didn't think a human was capable of such power. I thought she could handle it. If it wasn't for the absurdly huge jump in his powers she would have. Her death was my fault." He then stood up and turned away, so they wouldn't see the pained expression that he couldn't keep from his face; Although They still caught a glimpse of it.

Apacci sat back down, and all of them silently agreed to bring it up as little as possible.

Melont was the next to ask a question. "Ichigo-Sama, do you-" She couldn't finish the question as Ichigo had held his hand out.

"First, stop with the 'Sama' thing. Second, yes, I remember everything from my life." The look of shock on his fracciones faces was understandable. It was very uncommon, if even believed possible until Ichigo, for a hollow to retain its memories of its time living. Especially after becoming a menos.

"If you will excuse me, I need to rest." He then left them to their own thoughts.

**(Karakura Town, Next night)**

They sky seemed to crack. More cracks soon followed until a small hole, a garganta, opened in the night sky. Six Arrancar stepped out of the mouth-like hole to stand on the air. "Alright guys," The green haired one in the center spoke. " Let's let loose on the town! Kill anyone who has any reiatsu!" Grimmjow laughed as his fraccion picked up the exact location of all the sources of reiatsu in the human town.

"I'll show them how a visit to the world of the living should be like!" the aspect of destruction yelled as the sound of sonido filled his ears.

**(Somewhere else in Karakura Town)**

Soi-Fon stood alert atop a building, but also thinking to herself. She was glad that she was ordered to go to the living world. She was chosen as she had combat experience against one of the arrancar that had showed up there. She was glad because it gave her another chance to kill the annoying orange haired espada.

She wasn't mad that the arrancar had injured her Fuki-Taicho, no, the man need some pain. Maybe this would make him quit and leave her alone. What she couldn't forgive him for was the feeling she had that he was going easy on him while they fought. It was a blow to her pride she wouldn't allow.

Soi-Fon's head snapped to the right as she felt five arrancar moving at high speeds, and one not moving. She just calmly waited as one was headed directly at her. She didn't have to wait long as an arrancar with a huge bulb-like think on his head appeared with a sonic boom like sound.

He smiled down at her confidently. She found his odd shaped teeth disgusting. "Hello there, shinigami." He said, his smile changing into more of a smirk. He took her silence as being too scared to reply. "My name is Di Roy Rinker, and I'll be the one to-" Suddenly the shinigami disappeared.

"I couldn't care less." She said as his head fell to the ground, to which the rest of his body soon followed. "Correction, now I couldn't care less." She could feel the one arrancar that hadn't moved yet start heading her direction, so she calmly waited for the noticeably more powerful arrancar came to her.

The Arrancar appeared and spared a glance to his fallen comrade. "You defeated Di Roy, huh?" He stated the obvious while smirking. "That was pretty quick. You might be worth my time after all." He turned around, but kept his face looking her direction, to show her the number seven tattooed on his back. "I'm the Septima Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!"

Soi-Fon decided she could at least get some information from this arrancar. "So, are you arrancar numbered by your strength, or by the size of your ego?" she asked seriously.

"We arrancar are numbered by the order of our birth." He replied turning back around. "Except the Espada."

"What are the Espada?" Soi-Fon continued the questioning.

"The Espada are numbered from one through ten, in order of strength. Also, the espada are on a completely different level than the other arrancar." He then used a sonido to appear were Soi-fon was and kicked her head, if her head had still been there. Grimmjow was surprised at her speed

"I don't see any difference." He heard behind him, so he moved away and quickly looked around for the white robed shinigami. "Is this the limit of your speed?" He heard from behind once again.

Grimmjow growled angrily and pulled out his sword and slashed at the female shinigami. Soi-Fon evaded the sword and put some distance between them. 'Staying in his blind spot won't work much longer.' She thought to herself. 'Where is the permission to release?' she asked herself. Even though she had her pride she had to admit she wouldn't win without the command to release. None of her inner turmoil appeared on her face.

Grimmjow growled in annoyance as the female captain seemed to be toying with him. He charged a cero and fired it at Soi-Fon. She dodged, using shumpo to get on the top af a nearby building. Her eyes went wide when Grimmjow appeared in front of her, once again smirking, with a red ball of reitsu in his hand.

Grimmjow laughed as the bala blew her away. His laughter stopped as Soi-Fon appeared in front of him, the left sleeve of her hiori charred black, with a stinger-like blade stabbed into his abdomen. She disappeared as he swung his blade down at her. He felt a stinging sensation and looked to see a butterfly like mark around the wound he just received. Grimmjow's anger reached a new level at this occurrence.

"Kishire," he said as he put his hand not holding his sword on the blade, as if he was about to scratch it. Soi-Fon's eyes widened as she knew what he was doing, but not to the extent it would cause the battle to change. "Pantera!"

Reitsu flared from Grimjow's body in a blinding light, forcing Soi-Fon to close her eyes so they wouldn't be damaged. When she could finally see, Grimmjow was standing there in his new form. 'His entire body has changed! Not just his sword!'

Grimmjows hair had grown down his back. He now had a white plate-like armor on his body. His mask had changed to a crown-like feature on his head. His hands were now claws and the markings on his eyes were elongated. He had also grown a tail and had blade like protrusions from his forearms and calves. The most terrifying thing to Soi-Fon was that the homonka mark and stab wound she gave him were gone.

"It's over, Shinigami!" Grimmjow roared as he moved at an incredible speed, without sonido, and sent Soi-Fon flying with a kick to her stomach.

Soi-Fon had to gasp for breathin the crater she created a few moments after landing on the ground.'Dammit!' She thought, 'I can barely move after one hit!'

She looked up to see Grimmjow right in front of her again, his claw held back, ready to stab through her body and kill her. As the movement came, she closed her eye, not out of fear, but out of anger. It was all the research departments fault for not getting the release command out sooner.

She sat and waited for the killing blow to come. "Taicho, Soi-Fon-Taicho, Renji, we have the permission to release." Soi-Fon's eyes snapped open as she realized she was alive, but didn't know why. Her answer was that in front of her, holding back Grimmjow's claw was a white clothed, orange haired arrancar.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

Ichigo stared into the furious eyes of the Septima Espada, his hand holding onto Grimmjows wrist. With a low growl, Grimmjow jumped back, and Ichigo let go. Ichigo then felt three of the shinigami's reitsu jump and the arrancar they were fighting disappearing.

Grimmjow stood straight up not backing down to the Primera. " Are you happy, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked," Your entire fraccion is dead." Ichigo spat the words both knew to be true in anger.

"Why would you care? They're my fraccion to do with how I wanted."

Ichigo's teeth grinded together in rage, "You bastard! They believed in you, and all you did was lead them to their deaths!" he yelled.

Grimmjow smirked. "They should have been strong enough to survive, it's not my fault. Now, Get out of my way so that I can kill that shinigami."

Ichigo looked behind him to see the shinigami he saved, he was pretty sure her name was Soi-Fon or something. She was getting up, while rather shakily. "I refuse." He said turning back to Grimmjow. "I will not let you kill this shinigami."

"Why?" Grimmjow asked with anger. "Are you betraying Aizen? Or" the anger in his tone disappeared, "There is something else."

"Does it matter why? You shouldn't be here anyway."

Grimmjow growled again. "I don't care! I'll kill you with her!" The Grimmjow charged Ichigo.

As Grimmjow charged time seemed to slow down for the primera. Looking around, everything was a dull grey color. He turned and saw the shinigami not moving either. From behind the shinigami came the old man he had met for a few moments in his mind.

"Why do you protect?" The man asked. "Why do you protect this shinigami? She is a captain of the thirteen court guard squads, and an enemy to arrancar. Saving her could mean that she will kill you. Knowing all of this, why would you protect her?"

Ichog thought for a moment. "I don't want her to die." A simple answer, but very straightforward.

The old man nodded his head. "Yes, but why?" He asked again, as he stood directly in front of Ichigo. "Why would you want someone who will probably stab you in the back alive? Why save someone who would most probably kill you right after you save them?"

Ichigo stared into the man's eyes. "Because it's what I believe I should do."

The old man put one hand on the large sword strapped to Ichigo's back. "That's close enough." But the man continued before Ichigo could question those words. "Now Ichigo, Say my name, and use my power to protect those close to you!"

Ichigo turned back you Grimmjow, grabbing the large sword on his back as time resumed. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled as he swung the Zanpakuto down on Grimmjow, cutting through his plate armor and causing him to go unconscious.

Ichigo turned to the Shinigami he had protected. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

She responded with a question of her own. "What are you?" She asked, seeing the giant clever like blade in his hands.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm an arrancar that can use the power of normal shinigami and arrancar?" He said as if he, himself, didn't even believe it. He then picked up Grimmjow and opened a garganta. "It's good to see you alright, though." He added with a smile as the garganta closed.

Soi-Fon then had a few minutes to sort out what just happened as everyone was headed her way.

I know it's not the longest chapter, but I got it done.

Actually I had this done for a few months, but it was in a notebook, and I didn't have access to a computer to write it. Kinda a bummer. Oh well.

Review or Stark will sleep in your bed.


End file.
